mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Hague
| birth_place = Boyle, Alberta, Canada | death_date = June 18, 2017 | death_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Timothy Edward Lee Hague (born May 9, 1983 – June 18, 2017) was a professional Canadian mixed martial arts fighter (MMA). He was a former Heavyweight Champion of King of the Cage. Biography Tim has a Bachelor of Arts from Augustana University College and an Elementary Education degree from the University of Alberta. Prior to beginning his MMA career he was a kindergarten teacher in Rochester, Alberta. Hague holds a rank of blue belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu under black belt instructors Kyle Cardinal and Rodrigo Munduruca. On June 16, 2017, he suffered a brain hemorrhage after being knocked out in a boxing match against Adam Braidwood and died two days later on June 18. Mixed martial arts Hague made his MMA debut against Eric MacDonald at King Of The Cage Canada: Detonator in 2006. Hague came out victorious winning via submission. Hague went on to win his next 3 fights and subsequently won the vacant KOTC Canada heavyweight title over Adriano Bernardo in only his fifth fight. His only loss came to Miodrag "Pele" Petkovic in a razor sharp split decision. Before signing with Ultimate Fighting Championships, Tim got a rematch against Petkovic and won by unanimous decision. Ultimate Fighting Championships Hague made his debut against former professional kickboxer, Pat Barry at UFC 98. Hague upset Barry by submitting him using a guillotine choke early in the first round. Hague fought Todd Duffee on the UFC 102 preliminary card on August 29, 2009. Heavyweight Todd Duffee scored the fastest KO in UFC history over Tim Hague at 0:07 into the fight. UFC 102 Results: Newcomer Todd Duffee Sets UFC Fastest Knock Out Record Against Tim Hague In his fight against Chris Tuchscherer on February 6, 2010 at UFC 109, Hague lost a controversial majority decision after 3 rounds (29-28, 29-28 and 28-28). Joe Rogan said that it was the worst decision he had ever seen. Following his loss to Tuchscherer, Hague was released from the promotion. The Fight Club Shortly after being released from his UFC contract, Hague signed a multi-fight deal with Edmonton, Alberta based promotion The Fight Club. His first fight was scheduled to be on March 19th at TFC 10, against Tyler East however East was forced to withdraw and Ed Carpenter was named as his replacement. Carpenter was then sent to the hospital with an undisclosed medical issue an hour prior to the event. http://topmmanews.com/2010/02/13/exclusive-tim-hague-signs-with-tfc/ http://topmmanews.com/2010/03/13/carpenter-replaces-east-in-tfc-fight-against-hague/ http://topmmanews.com/2010/03/19/tfc-10-hague-vs-carpenter-cancelled/ Personal life Tim and his wife have a son named Brady, who was born in July 2008. Mixed martial arts record References External links * Profile on UFC.com * Professional MMA record * KOTC Canada Profile Category:1983 births Category:2017 deaths Category:University of Alberta alumni Category:Canadian mixed martial artists